All Roads Lead Back To You
by cavanaugh-girl
Summary: Postseries finale. Nikita has become Operations and has been succesful too. Has fate finally caught up with her however, and how is Michael involved in all this? REVIEWS MORE THAN WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em….**_

**_Post season finale…reviews greatly appreciated. I'm once again obsessed with this show…someone save me lol_**

Nikita's role as Operations was difficult for her to fulfill at first, however slowly but surely she managed to build a routine and become successful at living it one day at a time. Over time she became respected by the operatives she was leading and with a newfound confidence she managed to become more and more successful in her work.

Now that she was in the position of Operations she understood the previous Operations more and more. Ruthlessness was essential if she wanted to maintain her post. She no doubt believed that he had enjoyed his power and was certain he abused it at times; she now knew that there had been times where he simply had no choice. Standing in the perch alone she berated herself for even wanting to understand the inner workings of Operations…he was dead. She needed to move on to matters more essential. This proved to be more difficult than she thought.

Her thought process had gone back to trace back her beginning years at Section up and till the moment she had to say goodbye to Michael. It was true that during these moments she would mainly trace back every step and try to remember each spoken and unspoken thought between herself and Michael.

It was the hardest thing she had done in her life. Saying goodbye to Michael had changed her. As she watching him and Adam walk away from her she felt like dying. In fact a part of her had died when she said her final goodbye at the station. She remembered seeing Adam clutch his fathers' hand and knew then that he needed his father more than she did.

She could survive without him. She had to. Now as time had passed by she wasn't so sure anymore. Being Operations had taken a toll on her. Even though she had made every effort of surrounding herself with people that she could count on, on some level, she felt alone in the end. At times she would berate herself for feeling so selfish but other times she would cry herself to sleep longing for what she had lost.

The missions came and went. Section's success rate was at an all time high and Oversight couldn't be more pleased with Nikita. Truth be told, initially Oversight didn't favor the change in power and had agents placed in Section. Nikita however overcame every obstacle that was thrown in her way as her father knew she would. She had slowly but surely won the admiration of Oversight. For the moment they dismissed Section One from their radar but Nikita better than to believe it to be permanent. Still she ran Section her way and it appeared to be good enough for the time being.

While in front of others Nikita maintained Operations, fearless of anyone and ready for whatever came her way. As she retreated to the perch or her apartment, which she had decided to keep despite opposition from Oversight, she went back to the Nikita she knew Michael once loved.

One thing that Section could not touch and destroy was her dreams. In her dreams she was free, free to be with Michael and Adam. She was free to be happy and far away from Section. In her dreams she was what she wanted to be, a wife to Michael, a mother to Adam. She was happy.

She heard someone ascending the steps to the perch and had to leave Michael and what should have been in the deepest corner of her mind and heart. She looked to see who it was and smiled as she saw Walter appear. She had nearly cried tears of joy when he had agreed to stay at Section after the change in command. Walter had been her friend and confidante all along and he had now completely forgiven her for all that had occurred before she became Operations.

"Walter." His name rolled of her lips as a genuine smile formed. "How was your downtime?" She had put in place a different reward system than the previous Operations and it seemed to be successful although it was still in its pilot program. Walter however she knew was not in need of the same rewards system as the rest of the Section operatives. He had more than earned the respect she was giving him.

"Sugar, it was hmm and some more hmm," he replied knowing that she knew what he meant."

She laughed and was glad it went well. "That's great Walter. I'm happy to see you though." Suddenly she grew serious, "Walter, are you happy?"

"Sugar?" he didn't understand what she was suddenly so upset about. "What's the matter?"

She tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Oh Walter, I don't know. Everything…nothing…it's just this place gets to me sometimes. I don't know how long I can do this anymore."

"You thinking about Michael again?" Besides Michael, Walter was the only person that knew Nikita…really knew Nikita.

She sighed. "Walter, he's in my thoughts constantly. I've tried to forget, I've tried…it's just not happening."

"You need to. Sugar, look at me. Nothing would please Oversight more than to get rid of you as Operations. Don't give them that chance."

They were interrupted by Jason's voice over the intercom. Jason was one of the people she had personally asked for to be placed at Section One, he was part of the few that she knew she could count on. "Operations? There's something I think you should see.

She faced Walter before she answered Jason, "Thank you."

Ok Jase, what is it?" She finally replied back and took a breath getting ready for another day in her personal hell.

"We received this video just now," his voice sounding somewhat upset or so she thought. She looked around and saw that the operatives surrounding them were watching the perch; some were pretending to be preoccupied but were definitely watching her.

"Jason?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry," he merely said before he clicked on his keyboard and played the message.

As soon as she realized what she was seeing she felt her stomach turn. The video message was directed at Section but more so towards her personally. She was looking at Alberto Bianci, the man that was behind countless deadly attacks worldwide. Soon after she gained command of Section Bianci's group surfaced as a new and strong-minded terrorist organization. For years she had fought groups such as Red Cell and had personally encountered their ruthlessness, but Bianci's group was a breed in its own.

"Signora Nikita, I send you my warmest greetings." Bianci in all his correspondences maintained the _appearances_ of a gentleman, he really wasn't. "I have often wondered what the limitation would be of a woman such as yourself and am quite disappointed upon my latest discovery. I have come to accept you as one of my worthiest adversaries but now I am sad to see that you are just another woman. Your weakness is like any other and I am sad to see you will go down so easily."

Nikita becoming more agitated with Bianci paged Jason, "what is this?"

"I'm sorry this was all that came through. I've already began to back trace the point of origin. I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

"I want a report in an hour. We need to get to the bottom of this before he makes another move."

"Yes sir." Jason replied as he went to work.

Walter, who was still in the perch when the video was played, saw the look on Nikita's face and took a step towards her. "Nikita? What is it? Do you know what he wants?"

"I…I think so." Her reply came very hesitantly. "I'm sorry Walter I need to be alone."

"Sure Sugar, you know where to find me if you need me."

She gave him a nod and smile in return. As soon as he left she reached in her pocket and took out a communicator. She had promised him she would not use it unless it was a matter of life or death and this very well could be just that.

She typed in a line and clicked the send button without a further thought. She knew if she thought it over she wouldn't be able to send it.

Moments after she had pressed the send button an error message appeared. It was with that that her heart sank and all her previous anxiety and worry overtook her and she finally broke down. She broke down in Section, something she promised herself never to do. She managed to dim the perch before the operatives below realized what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't' own em…**_

When Nikita regained her composure she called for Jason. She went right to it when he appeared. "I need to know where Michael has been in the last four months. What he has been doing, who he has been doing it with and his current location…now Jason." She added when he was just standing there somewhat shocked.

"Ok I'll get on it. Can I ask what is going on? I mean you're the boss but I thought you gave me strict instructions to seal off his file and never to…"

"I know Jason. I know better than anyone what I said but I am telling you now to do as I say…please." Her eyes were pleading with him to get to work and let her be.

"You think he's in trouble, don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. "I'll make this my number one priority…I'll find him for you."

"Thanks Jason, she gave his arm a squeeze as a token of her appreciation.

Jason was working overtime to find out the origin of the message. With all his skills however he was having no luck though. As luck would have it though, Bianci send a second message just 24 hours later.

"My dear Operations, I have here a friend of yours. He's been quite the gentleman, he will not kiss and tell it seems." Bianci's message started. Nikita was alone this time as she watched the video in silence. She saw the camera was being shifted around and finally her fears were confirmed…on the screen right in front of her was Michael.

"No," was all she managed to choke out after seeing the state he was in.

Bianci continued, "Yes you see I was not bluffing, I have here the very man that will help me bring you and Section One down. Please do take a final look at him as he will be executed 48 hours from now if you don't cooperate with me. Good day."

As soon as she finished watching the video she asked for Jason. "Jason, send me everything you've gathered on Michael and Adam."

"Yes sir, I send it to your computer just now." Jason replied.

She went through the information Jason send her and was once again up for another shock. She reviewed the information three times before she paged Jason again. "Jason, are you sure this is accurate? How sure are you?"

"I'm positive sir, why is something not right?" he responded.

"No, everything is fine," she merely said knowing full well it wasn't. Jason research was thorough. She now knew exactly what Michael had been doing for the past four months and it hurt her more than before when she read that Adam died almost six months ago. It was too cruel for her to comprehend the how and why. She read that he had become chronically ill the year before and six months ago he had lost his battle with cancer and died. It seemed like an ill fated joke. It couldn't be true…after all they had gone through to get him safe. She had lost everything so Michael could raise his son in peace. No, this was too cruel even for Section standards.

Michael had been forced to go through this all by himself she thought. She had ordered herself to cut off all ties with him until Adam was old enough. She had thought she was keeping them safe by staying away but now she wished she hadn't. She couldn't have prevented Adam's death but she might have been able to prevent Michael from falling into Bianci's hands.

Once before had she rescued him from going over the edge when he had lost Adam for the first time so she could only imagine what his death had done to Michael. She needed to rescue him…he had to live.

Nikita had wanted to keep this new intell hidden from Oversight as long as she could but as usual the information has slipped through and they already informed Nikita that she was not to get involved. Naturally she didn't accept this and an emergency meeting was scheduled, she was called into Oversights main headquarters to meet her bosses.

"Nikita, you fail to see the point here," Mr. White continued to make her understand. "We're here to save the lives of innocents worldwide; we can't go around pushing our own agenda forward."

Nikita especially disliked Mr. White. He was the worst of all of them she thought. "What is it that you're not telling me here? Michael is an innocent in this situation. The only reason Bianci's captured him in the first place is because he thinks he can get to me that way. We need to get him out of there."

"Nikita, it has already been decided. Return to Section and keep us informed."

"That's it then?" She angrily said. "You know it almost seems you want Bianci to succeed, but that can't be it right?" She walked away without any answers she did however have more questions now.

As soon as Nikita arrived back at Section she put Jason to work on rescuing Michael. She had Quinn work the regular missions in the mean time.

"I want a full report on the Balkan and East Asia missions," she told Quinn. "Jason, I want you to find out everything you can about Mr. White and his connection to Bianci. Work from here and in case you haven't figured it out…this is not to leave this room," she told Jason once they were back in the perch out of everyone's hearing range.

"I'm already on it. While you were out chatting it up with the big boys I did some more research. Figured you'd want the truth, not the bullshit they feed you." He said with a wink.

Nikita was pleasantly surprised. Even after all this time she couldn't help but think how much like Birkoff he was at times. "Thank you, what have you found so far?"

"It seems that good old Mr. White has a little secret. He has a connection with Bianci…they're brothers."

"That can't be possible, how?"

"Well when you're the big cheese at Oversight you can do pretty much whatever you want or hide whatever you need to."

"I don't understand. He's doing this so he can take me out of Section?"

"Can't help you there, I just provide the information."

"Can you send Walter up please?"

Everything was beginning to make sense to her now. Oversight was never too pleased with her father's decision of Nikita taking over Section One. Mr. White had been working with Bianci all along in an effort to discredit her. He hadn't been very successful till now. Mr. White was aware of Nikita's relationship with Michael, he knew that she would want to rescue Michael at all costs…even her own safety.

"Hey sugar, did you need me?" Walter said as he entered the perch.

"It's a set up Walter."

He didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. "What is sugar?"

"Michael, Bianci…the whole thing. Oversight is setting me up. Mr. White wants me out so he's been working with Bianci all along."

"That's insane! He would risk Section just to get rid of you?"

"Apparently so. I don't know what to do Walter. I can't let Michael die."

"Ok sugar no one is dying so far. We'll work something out. Now does Oversight know that you've figured it out?

"They will soon enough." She said as she darkened the perch. "Let's see what we can do Walter."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em..**_

Nikita had to work fast. In a matter of hours this had to be all over and done with. She could either lose everything or gain that which she had wanted the most. Together with Walter she came up with a plan to safely get Michael out and deal with Bianci once and for all.

Dealing with Mr. White proved to be more difficult than initially thought. They had to carry their plan out perfectly…failure was not an option. After just a mere three hours of preparation the plan was set in motion. To the rest of Section appearances had to be kept. It would be business as usual and_ usual_ meant a briefing was about to start so Nikita made her way downstairs.

It had been the hardest thing for her to focus on the briefing and not slip up. She wanted nothing more than to tell them to go to hell with their mission and save Michael, but that wasn't how it worked. She now knew Section better than anyone. She had once been told that the Section was a living _thing_ aimed at survival and now more than ever did she agree with that.

She managed to get through the briefing and informed the team they would leave immediately. Jason would stay at Comm. while Walter, upon his insistence, would accompany Nikita. As soon as the team left van access Walter and Nikita appeared from the other corner and left the Section compound as well. Nikita turned to Walter as they were making their way out.

"You sure you want to do this Walter?"

"And let you have all the fun Sugar? I'm in all the way."

"Walter, I really do love you." She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"All right now, no need to get emotional. Leave the happy tears for Michael when we get him out of there. Let's do this thing."

They didn't say another word besides the occasional check-ins with Jason back at Comm. Jason had insisted that he would be able to manage a couple of hours without them. Nikita in turn insisted to have a secure line open just in case he needed her help…or in case she might need his help.

After a long drive they reached the location that Jason had determined to be Bianci's compound. Nikita was taking a big risk showing up at his place unannounced but from everything that they had gathered so far this seemed to be the best strategy. Bianci used Michael for a specific reason…he wanted to bring Nikita to her knees. The little bit of Intel. Nikita had managed to gather on Bianci since she became Operations told her he didn't regard women highly. Women in power he despised. She knew that was the reason Bianci had decided to use Michael. He wanted to inflict maximum damage and pain. Going head-to-head with Bianci was the only way to get Michael out. Showing up at his compound unannounced might be the only way to get Michael out _alive_.

"Jason, we're at alpha point. Do we have final confirmation?" Nikita asked. His answer would signify the point of no return. She gave a final look to Walter who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Nikita, you're good to go," there was a pause before he continued. "Good luck."

"Thanks Jase. Move to phase two." She replied. Phase two meant he was not to contact her with the exception of extreme emergencies or unless she contacted him…letting him know they would return to Section. All three of them.

Both Walter and Nikita moved to their beta points as the plan required. Nikita's position was the most dangerous. She was to walk onto the compound and let herself be taken to Bianci. To anyone else that would seem ludicrous but this was the way Section operated…working against all odds seemed to get the best results.

She was noticed in the timeframe that she had expected and had calculated into her plan. Strangely enough she didn't feel fear at all. Section had killed her fear a long time ago. She did feel anticipation however…she wanted this to be over and done with. She wanted to see Michael, she wanted him alive. She wanted to stop Bianci. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bianci's men surrounding her. She had factored in the small chance that Bianci's men would shoot first and ask questions later but it was a risk she was willing to take. Fortunately his men were somewhat surprised by a woman wandering in here that they decided to take her to Bianci directly…he'd know how to deal with her.

She knew Bianci must be monitoring her capture. By now he should have been able to positively id her. As she was being led down the corridor she couldn't help but look at the doors they were passing and wondering whether Michael was behind one of those doors. Was he still alive? She kept having the same thought over and over again.

Finally they seemed to be at the right door. One of the men keyed in a code and the door opened. She saw a couple of men standing around. They were waiting for her to enter so she did. The two men that had led her to the room stayed behind. Within seconds she had determined two men to be present that she could tell. There was only one window in the room with one of the men placed strategically in front of it. There seemed to be an office of some sort on her left. It was Bianci's. He was seated at the desk looking intently in her direction. Nikita decided to move closer to the desk.

As soon as she made a move the other man moved closer as well. Nikita remained unfazed and moved closer until she was about an arms length away from the desk. A smile began to form on Bianci's lips.

"I must say…you have the fearlessness of a man signora Nikita." He began. "I had calculated a number of things but this…this I certainly hadn't."

Nikita didn't respond.

"Please," he motioned to the empty chair in front of him. "Have a seat."

As planned Nikita took his offer and sat down. Briefly her mind went to Walter. She needed him to be ready.

Bianci, who couldn't hide his surprise as well as he wanted to, continued. "I've heard a great deal about you."

Nikita then spoke for the first time, "Yes, I do believe Mr. White has been quite helpful to you." She then waited as she eyed his expression. With a satisfied smile she continued, oh you didn't think we'd notice a little thing like that?"

"Yes, you are quite talented. If you weren't a woman I would even think you a worthy adversary. But I'm afraid you've wasted your time and incidentally your life. Michael is not here and by the time I'm done with you he will be dead."

"I beg to differ," she said as smoothly as she had been taught during her Section training. "I'll find Michael make no mistake about that but just as it happens I'm here for you." She watched as Bianci's arrogant smile slowly disappeared from his face.

"Is that so?" his face couldn't mask his alarm.

It was go time. With a swift move she took out her gun and before Bianci's men could react she shot one of them and got to Bianci holding the gun to his temple.

"You will tell your men to stand down. Now!"

Bianci did as he was told. "You will never make it out of here alive. Rest assured I will make it my personal task to make you suffer greatly before I finish you off."

She retreated from the room with Bianci as her hostage. His men, inside and outside the room, let them pass without any attempt to stop her. They seemed to want him alive so they did as they were told. As she was nearing the exit of the building she couldn't help but think that Walter might not have been successful when she heard and certainly felt an explosion. Then another and another.

"Hear that Bianci? That's the sound of your failure. Now move it before I change my mind about keeping you alive."

Bianci followed by Nikita exited the compound. He saw an elderly man signaling them and realized he belonged with Nikita. He knew she had been right, he had failed and it was a mere woman that had been the one to bring him down. His ego was hurt but he was reveling in the fact that she hadn't manage to save Michael. Despite his failure he managed to have a smile on his face as he was being loaded in the van.

"What's so funny?" Walter asked him.

"You may have captured me but Michael will be dead soon. His whereabouts will die with me."

Walter put a sack over his head before he shoved him in the van. Bianci's words didn't faze him but he could see Nikita's expression turning grim. "Sugar, we need to get of here now before his men get their courage back and come after us. Don't worry about a thing, everything went according to plan."

She nodded and they set out to return to Section. She opened communication with Jason letting him know that they were en route…and that everything went according to plan.

Back at Section Bianci was taken to the white room. Nikita instructed Jason to get Centre on the line as well as Mr. White. "Jason…thank you." She said to him before retreating to the perch and preparing for the final part of her plan.

Jason looked at her retreating figure, "It was all worth it." He then went to do as he was told.

The call to Centre had put the place into disarray. Regardless of the volatile nature of Section One, some form of consistency had been one of its major strengths. Not since Paul Wolfe became Operations had there been a major shift in power. Paul during his time as Operations had seen his fair share of dangerous and explosive situations but this would be different. Paul had faced off with George in his time and for Nikita it seemed that Mr. White intended to do the same with her.

She was prepared.

_**A/N1: Thanks for reading!**_

_**A/N2: Does anyone know the specifics on Nikita's black Porsche, the year, model etc? Thanks!**_

_**A/N3: I'm under the impression that Nikita was a level 2 operative when she became Operations…is that right or was she level 3? She couldn't have been level 4 or 5…pls help.**_

_**A/N4: Just a side note. I tend to run out of steam with longer stories, so anticipate this to be finished by the next chapter or two.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em..**_

A variety of Section interrogation techniques were used on Bianci. He didn't break. Nikita wondered if Madeline were still alive would she have dealt with this in the same manner. Second guessing herself was not in Nikita's nature and she certainly didn't want to second guess herself in regards to Madeline. Times like these she wished Michael was still around. He would know what to do. _Irony_, Nikita thought. _I did always hate irony. _Her moment of solitude was interrupted by Walter. He had come to give her some good news for a change.

"Sugar, you might want to take a look at this." He said handing her a panel.

"Has this been verified?" She prayed to God that the answer was yes, then briefly tried to remember the last time she allowed God to interfere in her life, before she shelved that thought for one of her future solitary reflections.

"I had Jason check it four times. Just wanted to be completely sure." He added with a smile.

"This is great news and just in time for my meeting it seems. I'll have to double check the status of my leave, but that shouldn't be a problem." She gave Walter a squeeze on his shoulder right as she walked away.

Walter wished her luck as she left and with a final look she was gone. "Good God, she'll never make it out there alive." He said to no one in particular. He instantly felt guilty for saying it aloud let alone thinking it. With nothing else to do but wait for Nikita's return he went back to his little corner of Section and worked on some projects that he had put on hold.

On her way to Section Nikita reflected on her final days as a regular operative. Her days before she held the fate of millions in her hands. She was in particular remembering the Article 3 taken out on her by Paul Wolfe. She had been forced to admit her part in Michael's escape from Section when he was condemned to death by suicide mission. The death sentence she had _chosen_ for him. Her father had been very displeased with her actions while she knew that Paul was enjoying seeing her squirm. The only thing was that she wasn't. She knew the truth about her part would come out sooner or later. She had in fact been very surprised to see Paul work so hard on finding the truth and not finding it…he was slipping.

The Article 3 forced everyone to see some cold hard facts and that was exactly what she was hoping to accomplish today. She had called for an Article 3…she'd get the truth out of Mr. White one way or the other. On the panel that Walter had given her right before she left were all the fact of Bianci's and Mr. White's relation.

Bianci had at first been very reluctant to give up any information. For a brief moment it seemed that none of Section's techniques were effective. Bianci however had underestimated his own strength and before long he was talking faster than he could breathe.

Still to Nikita this was all still strange. The manner in which she uncovered the connection. The ease of Bianci's capture and finally the use of Michael as the bait to lure her to Bianci. She still didn't understand it. There were far more easier ways for Mr. White to take Nikita out. Assassination was just one of them. Naturally for a brief time Mr. White would have been under scrutiny, but using his resources he could have even turned a situation like that in his favor. _Why then_, Nikita reflected, _did he do it this way? _

"Ma'am? We've arrived." The driver said.

"Thank you." She said as she stepped out. Nikita took a deep breath and attempted to clear her mind and while only partially successful she nevertheless started walking.

She quickly scanned her surroundings upon entering the room where it would all take place. She was slightly alarmed when instead of the usual people an unfamiliar man was present.

"Who are you?" she quickly asked him. "Where is everyone else?"

The man remained silent and motioned for her to sit down. For a reason unbeknownst to her she complied. After she sat down however she restated her question.

Finally the man spoke. "I work for your father."

"My father?" Nikita exclaimed. "My father is dead."

"We're aware of certain recent activities at Section One." He then continued when Nikita made no reply.

It was beginning to unnerve Nikita how the man had only one sentence answers for her. It reminded her of Michael somewhat and their initial struggle. This man however was nothing like Michael.

"What activities?" she replied in turn. "And are we going to play this back and forth game all day?" she replied angrily this time.

"That will be explained in due time."

"I don't understand. If I'm supposed to lead Section One then why wasn't aware of your existence," Nikita said when she realized that she actually didn't even know who she was talking to. The man had never taken the trouble to introduce himself or name the people who he was working for…besides her father who was _dead_. "I want some answers. Who are you?"

"He told me you would be impatient," the man smirked knowingly. "My name is Gabriel. I work for your father as I mentioned earlier. Before I continue, would you like some refreshments?"

Nikita was wondering what his agenda was. Here she was demanding an explanation and the man simply offered her water in return. "No thank you. I'd like some answers instead if it's all the same to you."

"Naturally. Well now that we have that cleared I will tell you everything you want to know. We have been tracking your progress from the time you assumed command. We're very satisfied."

If Nikita had not just witnessed Gabriel's earlier behavior she would not have believed that she was talking to the same man. He was now all smiles and spoke highly of Nikita's work as Operations. They sat there for some time, Gabriel giving Nikita only tidbits of information, enough to answer some questions she had but leaving her hanging for more with every answer.

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I've been busy and I didn't really want to leave you guys hanging so this is all I can post for now…more is on the way...thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em…**_

_**A/N: Ok I'm pissed they cancelled my show! Crossing Jordan. I'm so pissed I needed to get my mind of things so if this ch doesn't make sense or just plainly sucks, I'm not quite myself so that's why…..**_

Nikita knew that Gabriel was keeping main parts of the story from her and usually it would bother her but at the moment she was not ready to hear that which she feared most.

"So you're saying my father construed this whole charade? None of it was real?" Nikita finally asked her voice slightly laced with anger.

"Not quite. It is true that we needed to know you were competent to become Operations." He replied.

"I need to know where Michael is, you've deliberately avoided this topic the whole time. Is he…alive?" She asked fearing the worst. This was uncharted territory for her, as far as she knew her father had been Mr. Jones. She didn't know that Mr. Jones had superiors as well…right now she didn't know much.

"Michael lives." He merely replied.

"Where! You can't just tell me he lives and then nothing."

"I'm afraid I can and I will. My time here is up; your father will be here momentarily. Good day." He said as he took his leave.

Nikita let him go. She grew tired of him. She grew tired of his inability to answer a question without creating more. She decided to keep her peace and wait for whoever would walk through the door next. She was quickly rewarded. Soon after Gabriel left her the person she was waiting for appeared in the doorway.

He looked just as she remembered him. He looked genuinely happy to see her. She was not sure how to feel herself. The shock was apparent but she was lost on whether she should feel happiness, anger or _both_. As it was he was the same man that had lulled her into trusting him. He had been just like the rest however. She was lied to. She was used, for what she didn't know.

Mr. Jones approached her slowly. She remembered his limp. She remembered giving him his cane one night. It had been the start of their relationship. _Was it all in feign? _She thought as he neared and finally took a seat in Gabriel's vacated seat.

"My dear Nikita," he began. "I have waited for this day impatiently." He spoke lovingly. _Like a father to his beloved daughter._

"I wish I could say the same." She quickly replied. "I don't understand. I saw you…I was there that day. How…" her sentence trailed off.

"It hasn't been my fondest memory, deceiving you. I was reluctant but it had to be done. You have to understand it was all in your best interest."

"My best interest? I've been deceived all my life! You let me believe you were different. You made me believe in you!" Her voice now conveyed the anger she had been trying to hold down. "Where is Michael! I want to know now."

"I can tell you he's alive. That's all for now." He replied sternly.

She felt like screaming off the top off her lungs. "Why! Why are you doing all this? I just want to know why."

"I had to be sure, my dear. I know how cruel this seems to you, but Section One is a powerful organization. You need to control it or it will control you. I wanted you to be the one to take over for me."

"You wanted to be sure? I let Michael walk out of my life without a fight. I've been in Section all this time…alone! I've mourned your death…I even felt guilty for not being able to stop it. Don't you dare tell me you wanted to be sure." She replied more angry than hurt.

"I'm well aware of the sacrifices you've made for Section, but this is not mainly about you. This is about doing the right thing. The world needs Section and Sections needs someone that can lead it. Section needs you and I need to be sure that I've made the right decision."

"Well have you gotten what you were looking for? Have I passed the test, or was this just phase one?"

"There will be no more tests. You are Operations."

"Thank you," she replied mockingly. "And Mr. White? What does he say about all this?"

"Mr. White is not a problem. He will do as I say."

"He was a part of this." She stated. She suddenly realized what had happened. "He was in on it wasn't he? You fed me false information; he was never plotting against me with Bianci was he? Is he even Bianci's brother?"

"I'm afraid you're only partially correct. Mr. White is indeed Bianci's brother. Lucky for him however he realized early on that Bianci was fighting a losing battle. We've always known of their connection, it has enabled us to get to Bianci quicker."

"Then where does Michael fit in all this?"

"Bianci in his infinite wisdom decided to attack Section by attempting to take you out. He knew Michael would be your weak spot. He has however underestimated you, as I had foreseen."

"So Michael's capture was real?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it was."

"And Mr. White has been pretending all this while? He's been feeding Bianci false Intel about Section so we could catch him. He had to make it look real so he fed Bianci the Intel on Michael." She wasn't questioning her father anymore. Slowly it all came to her. She had been deceived. She had almost lost Michael, all because of her father. She looked her father in the eye. He was a complete stranger to her. Everything she had thought she knew about him was false. The brief moments she had shared with him were all lies. She had stayed behind in Section because of a promise to a man she didn't know. A man she thought was trustworthy. A man that presented himself as her father. _Always trust your father._ How wrong she had been.

"Now do you see that I've made the right choice by choosing you? You were born to do this. This is your destiny Nikita."

"I need you to tell me where Michael is." She asked again.

"Bianci's men are still holding him."

"I thought you said he was safe?" Nikita exclaimed.

"I said he was alive. He won't be much longer however if we don't get him out of there."

The longer she listened to him, the more disgusted she felt. "I can't do this. I can't listen to this anymore."

"Nikita? You need to realize that there's no way back. You need to move forward now."

"Forward? There was a time when I wanted to move Section forward. So much so that I spend three years of my life deceiving the very people that called me their friend…I called them _my _friends. I deceived the man that I loved because I wanted to change this place. I can't do that anymore. I can't be apart of this anymore. Nothing is what it seems and when I finally think I've got it figured out…it's not. Nothing is the same. It's not right." She finally said her voice so low that it was barely audible.

Mr. Jones was lost for words. He had been the one that had finally broken her it seemed. After all the tragedy of her life it had been him, her own father that had given the final blow. As he watched the tears rolling down her face he realized his own eyes were stinging as well. He didn't want her to see him thus so he quickly regained his composure.

"Nikita, I don't suppose I can ever tell you how sorry I am for how things turned out. I just want you to know that I will forever be proud of you. This might mean nothing to you now but I hope one day it will. As for Michael, I have my men retrieving him as we speak."

Nikita refused to look at him as he spoke. She was painfully aware of the fact that her life was the same. She was Operations and now more than ever there was no way out. She had passed the test unbeknownst to her. Now she was to go back to Section One and continue her leadership…pick up where she had left off as if nothing had happened. Michael was safe or so he exclaimed. Somehow she knew he was speaking the truth. After all the lies she was told she knew believing him meant setting herself up for disappointment. For some reason however she believed this. Michael would get out safely…and one day possibly even return to her. As for herself she knew that she had to return to Section…as she had before.

"And what will you do," she finally asked.

"I do what I do best. I will be Mr. Jones once again, but more than that I'd like to be your father. I want to build a relationship."

She paused for a moment then shook her head. "No, I don't think that will be possible. You're Mr. Jones. I answer to you. Our relationship is based on Section. That will be all." She said as she turned around. The room was quickly becoming too small for her. As she walked out the building the cold weather hit her like a brick wall. It was too much for her to take so she was extremely relieved when her ride pulled up. She nearly threw herself on the backseat and finally allowed herself to succumb to the turmoil that was going on inside of her.

_**A/N: This helped somewhat, I'm still depressed though lol. Thanks for reading, I'm not sure when the next ch will be up but it will in the near future I hope. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own em…**_

Jason saw Nikita return to Section but he figured she would need some time to herself and then either Walter or himself would be called in. As the minutes progressed into an hour he grew worried.

"Walter, you need to check on Nikita." Jason told him.

"Nikita? She's not back yet, what do you mean?" He sounded very surprised.

"Not back yet? Old man, she's been up in that box for the past hour. I figured she'd call us in for one reason or the other but nothing yet. I'm thinking something went bad. Yeah something went real bad." He said and went back to his post.

_She's back and hasn't called us in yet…what went down there?_ Walter said to himself. "I was afraid this might happen." he finally said before making his way to the perch with a heavy heart. He didn't know what to expect. Frankly the fact that she was alive was a tremendous relief to him, but he was also worried. If Michael had been rescued he would have known by now. The fact that she had returned to Section a good hour ago and not contacted either one of them had him worried, more than he could tell.

He slowly walked in. Nikita was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up and her head resting on top of them. He knew she was crying the instant he saw her. It really hurt him to see her so distraught. Over the years he had grown to love her, a very deep love.

"Sugar?" he said as he gently sat down next to her. "Hey, talk to me. What happened out there?" he said trying to sound as gentle as possible.

She didn't respond at first. Rather she looked up at him and gave him half a smile wiping away her tears. "You know Walter, it's just everything. Everything I can possibly imagine has been a lie."

"A lie? Sugar you're scaring me now. Can you tell me what happened...please?"

A few more tears trickled down her face as she was about to speak. "You know I was framed into Section."

"Yes, you told me."

"Well my father was the one behind that. He brought me in. He's alive and apparently behind all of this...Bianci, Mr. White everything." She said before breaking down again.

"Your father?!" Walter exclaimed. "He's been behind all of this? But why? It doesn't make any sense."

"They've been grooming me since day one. It's the sole reason I was brought into Section. I was to take over."

"All right I can see that. But why this and why now? You're Operations. What is the need for all this?"

"A test. It was all a test. A test to see if I have what it takes to be Operations...Walter they hurt Michael to test _me_! I can't deal with that. He.." she was unable to finish her sentence.

"He's dead?" he said fearing the worst.

"No...well not that I know off. Bianci's men still had him when I met my father. My father...Mr. Jones told me he was being retrieved. _Retrieved _Walter, like he's some kind of animal." she said venomously.

Walter could see the hate in her eyes when she referred to her father. He had never seen her face grow so cold, not even with the previous Operations.

"Sugar, I don't want to rush you but we need to do something fast. Do we know what his intentions are once they have Michael?"

She looked at him intently before she finally replied, "No. I know nothing"

After Nikita's departure Mr. Jones had gone back to work immediately. He hadn't lied to his daughter when he told her his men were retrieving Michael.

Gabriel entered Jones' office to inform him on Michael's situation. "The mission went according to plan sir." One of Gabriel's natural talents was his ability to react indifferent to almost any situation, this one wasn't any different. The truth of the matter was that he in all honestly didn't care for either Michael or Nikita. They were all useless to him. The only thing that did matter to him was pleasing Mr. Jones. It was the sole reason he went along with all of this. Gabriel's opinion of Nikita wasn't very high. He found her very ungrateful. She had everything he could possibly dream of and it wasn't enough for her. She didn't want any of it. She wanted a normal life. A life with Michael. _How completely and utterly useless_, he thought.

"Thank you Gabriel. Which room is he in?" Jones replied.

"Medic, he's with the medic at the moment". He replied with more pleasure in his voice than was normal. "As was expected he was submitted to Red Cell's finest interrogation techniques and the extraction didn't go as smooth as planned."

"Are there casualties?" Jones inquired. Regardless of what his own daughter thought of him he was still concerned about the well-being of his people.

"Some minor injuries here and there. Nothing serious though." He almost sounded disappointed. Unlike Jones he wasn't in the least affected with concern for the well-being of others. Death was just something that happened.

"Good. Inform them that Michael is to recover at any cost. Engage Protocol 7, this information is not to leave this compound and is classified."

"And if she comes back," he said referring to Nikita.

"Least of all Nikita. I will inform her myself when I see fit.

Gabriel nodded before he walked away. A smile crept on his face. He was going to enjoy this after all, he thought.


End file.
